¿Mi Mejor Amigo o El Sustituto?
by Dokusho
Summary: Debido a una incómoda pregunta Rukia tiene que elegir a uno de los chicos que siempre estuvieron a su lado ¿Con quién deberia quedarse? ¿Renji o Ichigo? Las cosas comienzan a complicarse para esta shinigami y su amiga, Matsumoto la ayudará en su decisión.
1. Chapter 1

¿Mi mejor amigo o el Sustituto?

Ya casi era mediodía y la morena aún no salía del armario. Ella estaba sumergida en el más profundo sueño y descansaba placidamente sobre el colchón improvisado que tenia para no dormir en el duro estante de madera que tenía el armario. Estaba demasiado cansada después de una larga noche purificando hollows y ahora contaba con unas cuantas horas de descanso.

Un pelinaranja miraba, desde su cama, la "habitación" improvisada de la joven que hacia horas ya se tenía que haber levantado. ¿Debería despertarla? Lo único que sabía era que su compañera no había dormido bien hacia días y lo mejor sería dejarla dormir. Pero el no era conocido por su paciencia.

-Me cansé, voy a despertarla, no puede seguir durmiendo-se levantó de un salto de su cama y comenzó a avanzar hasta su armario pero una cosa esponjosa saltó a su cara evitando que continuara su camino. Se lo arrancó de la cara y lo estrelló contra una ventana-¡Que demo…!

-¡Cállate idiota! ¡Rukia nee-san esta descansado! ¿Para que vas a despertarla?-dijo exaltado Kon, preocupado por el sueño de su adorada ojivioleta.

-Cállate, no vez que vos también estás gritando-Ichigo ya estaba cansado que esa alma modificada le saltara en la cara. Lo tomó de la nuca y lo miro a los ojos-y no quiero que vuelvas a saltarme al rostro u olvídate de tu cuerpo.

-Lo…lo…siento-tartamudeó Kon mientras tocaba todo su cuerpo que estaba temblando, claramente no lo quería perder-Pero no quiero que molestes a Rukia. Hacia mucho que no dormía bien y ahora que lo hace ¿La quieres levantar? ¡Eres una mala persona, Ichigoooo!-El joven suspiró.

-Tienes razón pero es raro que duerma hasta tarde y por eso quería levantarla, no es común en ella.

-Ya lo sé pero al fin y al cabo ya esta durmiendo, déjala-los dos personajes siguieron hablando de Rukia y sus problemas con el sueño, mientras que al otro lado de la puerta del armario estaba la shinigami bien despierta.

A la pelinegra la habían despertado los gritos de sus compañeros de cuarto. Ella en esos momentos ya hubiera salido a darles su merecido por haberla despertado, como la había hecho innumerables veces en el pasado, pero se quedo callada escuchando la conversación del pelinaranja con el peluche.

Ellos no tenían la menor idea de lo que provocaba su insomnio y tampoco podía decírselos, era demasiado personal.

Todo esto empezó una semana atrás cuando había asistido a la reunión mensual de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami, que como siempre se realizaba en la casa de su hermano mayor, Byakuya. En esa reunión el de tema de conversación eran los chismes y confesiones. A ella le encantaba ese tipo de charlas y enterarse de las cosas vergonzosas que le habían ocurrido a sus compañeras en el ultimo mes, pero esa vez no fue tan divertido.

:o:o:o:o:o:o-Flash Back-:o:o:o:o:o:o

Todas las shinigamis se encontraban sentadas en el suelo de una de las habitaciones de la mansión Kuchiki, disfrutando del té y aperitivos mientras conversaban alegremente.

-¡Atención! Es hora de dar inicio a nuestra reunión mensual de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami-como siempre la que tenía la palabra era Nanao-El tema de hoy, chismes y confesiones-dijo la pelinegra acomodándose los anteojos mientras una pequeña sonrisa se escapaba de sus labios, obviamente como a toda mujer, le encantaba ese tipo de conversaciones.

-Muy bien, yo comenzaré-se escuchó por toda la sala la infaltable voz de Matsumoto-debo contarles algo que me ocurrió hacia unos días. Mientras que hacía mi ronda de todos los días por mi escuadrón, claro después de mi sesión de sake de las mañanas. Por error entré al cuarto de baño de hombres y…-todas estaban con los ojos abiertos de par a par, no se quería ni imaginar los que estaba por contar la rubia-¡Estaba mi Taichou bañándose!

-¡¿Qué?-gritaron las presentes con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

-Sí y no pude evitar tomarle fotos-sacó unas imágenes de su muy notorio escote y todas saltaron a verlas.

-¿Está…?-dijo Isane un poco colorada a punto de reírse.

-Sí, lo sé-contestó Rangiku entendiendo a lo que se refería-el muy tímido de mi Taichou aún se baña en ropa interior.

Todas comenzaron a reírse, mientras que al otro lado del sereitei un peliblanco de ojos color esmeralda estornudaba.

Cada una seguía contando lo sucedido esos últimos días, todas riéndose de lo que lo que narraba cada una. Al final, ya era el momento de Rukia.

-Oigan…-dijo Rukia cabizbaja-yo no tengo nada para contarles.

-¿Cómo?-dijo una Matsumoto indignada-pero si vives con un chico ¿Qué digo? Vives con Kurosaki Ichigo, algo interesante debes tener para contar-dijo cada vez más divertida la rubia.

-Lo digo enserio, no tengo nada.

-Pues si no es así, ¿Qué tal si te preguntamos algo nosotras?-dijo Hinamori aún colorada por lo que había contado hacia un momento.

-Buena idea Momo-dijo Nanao, todas se pusieron a pensar en una pregunta.

-Ya lo tengo-grito Rangiku acercándose a Rukia-es la pregunta del millón y la tienes que contestar si o si-Rukia estaba nerviosa, no sabía lo que preguntaría Matsumoto, sabía que iba a ser malo proviniendo de ella-todas las presentes siempre te lo hemos querido preguntar pero nos daba pena-Rukia miró a sus compañeras y éstas volteaban el rostro, ya sabían lo que Matsumoto iba a preguntar. La pelinegra volvió la mirada a su amiga que le iba a hacer la pregunta y esta la miraba pícaramente-Si tuvieras que elegir: ¿El chico que siempre estuvo a tu lado y daría todo por vos o al que conociste hace poco y te salvaría sin dudarlo? ¿El mejor amigo o el Sustituto? ¿El pelirrojo o el pelinaranja? ¿Renji o Ichigo?

:o:o:o:o:o-Fin de Flash Back-:o:o:o:o:o

Un fuerte golpe la sacó de sus pensamientos. Fuera del armario dónde descansaba su cerebro se oyó el ruido de vidrios que golpeaban el suelo de la habitación. ¿Qué había sucedido?

-Oye ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué haces acá?-esa era la voz de Ichigo-¡Estas loco, Renji!


	2. Chapter 2 :D

**Dokusho is back!** Perdón por la tardanza, pero elegí el peor momento para publicar mi fic (estoy en exámenes finales D:) y estoy con poco tiempo. He de publicar los capítulos lo antes posible, por ahora, solo cuando tenga tiempo, así que paciencia.

**Quiero agradecer por los reviews, me dan más soporte para seguir con esta historia.**

**metsfan101**: thanks for your review.

**LaBev713**: todos tenemos que tener cuidado cuando Matsumoto está cerca. Desde un principio quería una entrada "triunfal" para Renji XD ajajajaj. Gracias por tu review.

**Vv-saya-vV**: Gracias por tu review. Acá está el capitulo. Todavía no puedo decir con quien se quedara Rukia ¬¬ pero pronto lo sabrán (muajajajajajaja)

**Kuroneko-otaku**: Gracias por el review y seguiré escribiendo ;D

**chik-yinyang**: Gracias por el review. ¿Quién no le quisiera preguntar a Rukia con quien se quedaría? No puedo decir con quien se quedará, pero pronto lo sabrás.

**AdrylovesChappy**: acá está el siguiente capitulo. Gracias por el Review.

**NaTsUmI-chan kUcHiKi**: Gracias por el Review :D acá esta el siguiente capítulo, que lo disfrutes.

**Keiian**: Gracias por el Review. Me da mucha alegría que te haya gustado y sí, tengo mucho para desarrollar pero no lo quiero alargar mucho. Que disfrutes del capítulo.

**lovetamaki1**: Gracias por el Review. Siempre Kon termina así pero bueno es por molesto ¬¬ (igual lo adoro) No puedo decir a quién escogerá Rukia. Ahora espero que disfrutes de la continuación.

**Koumo**: ajajajaj me acuerdo como empecé esto, con el famoso cuadernito, gracias por el review que tanto esperaba. No pienses mal de Renji, es bueno y sexy (no respondas U¬U) y aún no te puedo revelar con quien se quedará nuestra ídola Rukia, pero pronto lo sabrás pero no antes que lo suba. Besos, nos vemos hoy en la fiesta de Kimei.

**elenita-chan**: Gracias por el Review. Acá está la conti.

Gracias a todos ustedes por dejar su review es muy importante para mi (me alimento de ellos O.o). También agradezco a las personas, monstruos, extraterrestres y shinigamis que leen esto y no dejan review pero que ocupan su tiempo en leerlo.

No los molesto más acá está la continuación.

_**Disclaimer**_ (o como mier** se escriba): los personajes…blah blah blah…**Tite Kubo-Sama**…blah blah blah…la trama…blah blah…son míos…Ya saben el resto ahora ¡EL CAPITULO!

* * *

><p><strong>¿Mi Mejor Amigo o El Shinigami?<strong>

_Capitulo 2_

El fuerte ruido de los vidrios cayendo al suelo la había sacado de sus pensamientos y lo que menos esperaba en ese momento, era que se hicieran realidad.

Se escuchó la voz grave de su amigo de la infancia discutiendo con el idiota del pelinaranjo de su compañero de cuarto, eso la estaba molestando aún más. Aunque no tenía el valor de mirarlos a la cara, sus voces hacían que le doliera aún más la cabeza.

-¿Eres idiota o te haces?-le gritaba el chico de ojos avellana-¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar por la ventana y encima romperla? Hay una puerta ¿Sabes?

-Es que ando sin mi gigai y no quería que tu familia se asustara si veían que se habría la puerta sola-se excusó el pelirrojo.

-¡Eres Idiota! Mi familia te ve, o al menos, el idiota de mi padre y Karin-gritó el muchacho con una bien marcada vena en la sien a punto de estallar-¿Y por qué no estas usando tu gigai?

-No tenía ganas de ponérmelo, me molesta y se me es difícil salir de él-Renji volteó el rostro para mirar todo el cuarto mientras Ichigo pensaba una y mil maneras de asesinar a su amigo-Cambiando de tema ¿Dónde esta…?

-¡Idiotas se pueden callar de una buena vez!-Se abrió la puerta del armario, mostrando la menuda figura de la shinigami, que estaba usando un pijama que le había pedido "prestado" a la hermanita del pelinaranja-¡¿No ven que estoy tratando de dormir?

-Ruk…-el pelirrojo estaba feliz de verla pero no pudo continuar, una almohada lanzada por la pelinegra lo noqueo dejándolo en el piso (una almohada si te puede noquear, experiencia propia).

-Al fin te levantas-le dijo Ichigo cruzado de brazos. Rukia con un rápido movimiento le lanzó una segunda almohada pero el sustituto fue más rápido y vio pasar al objeto a su costado. De lo que no se percató era que Rukia noto su reflejo y le lanzó lo que tenía a la mano, un manga. Este pequeño libro golpeó al pelinaranja en medio del rostro, dejándolo en el piso, justo al lado de un ya noqueado Renji.

-Idiotas-susurró Rukia parándose frente a los shinigamis. Todos sus pensamientos que se habían desvanecido volvieron de golpe y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Volteó su rostro pero no antes de que los shinigamis lo notaran-es mejor me dé una ducha-salió del cuarto, decidió que sería mejor una ducha fría para despejar su mente.

Ichigo y Renji se quedaron atónitos, Rukia estaba rara. Ella ya les habría golpeado de nuevo pero no les había hecho nada, solo los dejó ahí tirado y luego, tan solo se retiró ¿Qué le ocurría a Rukia?

Rukia se encontraba en el cuarto de baño saliendo de la ducha. Le encantaba bañarse con agua fría aunque los motivos en esos momentos, era despejar su mente. Se estaba secando el pelo y se miró en el espejo. Se asustó. Creyó haber visto reflejado el rostro de Rangiku, y no pudo evitarlo, sus pensamientos volvieron.

Decepcionada por no haberse separado de la dichosa pregunta, se secó y se puso un vestido azul que le había regalado el pelinaranja.

Salió del cuarto de baño y se dirigió a la sala para poder ingerir algo de comida. Debía admitir que se estaba muriendo de hambre y su estómago reclamaba ser alimentado.

Al llegar a la cocina tomo un poco de ensalada de frutas y se sentó en la mesa para poder disfrutar de ella.

Sintió que alguien bajaba y ahí estaban ellos. Ichigo y Renji la miraron y se sentaron al frente de ella. Rukia no los miraba pero sentía unas miradas penetrantes así que levantó la vista.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara?-dijo enojada mientras se metía una cuchara de ensalada en la boca.

-No, pero te ves un poco extraña esta mañana-dijo Ichigo aún observándola.

-Yo me siento como siempre, serás vos el que esta extraño-dijo fría.

-¿Qué dijiste, ENA….?-Renji lo detuvo y el pelinaranja volteó a verlo, el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, no valía la pena hacerla enojar-Está bien.

-Renji…-el nombrado volteó a ver a Rukia que lo llamaba-¿Para qué has venido al mundo de los humanos?-dijo dejando aún lado el plato que ya había quedado vacío-¿Alguna nueva misión?

-Nada de eso. He venido porque le he pedido a Kuchiki-Taichou que me de unas vacaciones. Hace tiempo que no he parado de trabajar así que me las otorgó-dijo el pelirrojo mirando a ningún punto fijo-y de paso te traje esto…-buscó en su traje de shinigami. Rebuscó y no lo encontraba. Cuando dio con él tiró fuertemente y sacó un pequeño sobre-esto es parte de Matsumoto-si Rukia aún estuviera comiendo su ensalada de frutas ya se habría atragantado.

-De… ¿Matsumoto?-tomó el sobre un poco nerviosa y tan solo lo observó.

-¿No lo piensas abrir?-dijo Ichigo algo impaciente. Estaba curioso ese día.

-¿Ah?... ¡Si!-comenzó a abrirla. Había una sola hoja un poco arrugada y una letra desprolija. Seguro que la abría escrito mientras estaba tomando sake. Junto con la carta había una cadena en la que había un colgante en forma de corazón. Lo sacó con cuidado y lo escondió. Para su suerte ninguno de sus amigos lo había visto. Estiró un poco más el papel para poder descifrar esos garabatos que se hacían llamar letras. Comenzó a leer.

_"Querida **Rukia**:_

_Se que esto es muy anticuado para los tiempos en los que andamos (a escribir una carta me refiero). Pero el molesto de mi Taichou me confiscó mi teléfono._

_Volviendo al tema de esta carta. No quiero que olvides lo que te propusimos la Asociación de mujeres shinigamis. Al no haber respondido la pregunta, mi pregunta, tendrás que responderla en menos de un mes. Y que no se te venga a la cabeza huir (no se para que escribí eso, ya veo que terminas haciéndolo) porque te encontraremos._

_Acuérdate: ¿Renji o Ichigo?_

_A quién escojas dale este collar de corazoncito para que sepa que lo elegiste. De paso sabrás si él también te quiere._

_Con mucho amor, tu mejor amiga y muy adorada compañera de bebidas, Rangiku._

_PD: me enteré que Renji va al mundo real, por eso te lo envío con él. Es un poco incómodo que justo en este momento vaya, pero podrás buscar sus Pro y contras de cada uno para darnos una mejor respuesta._

_¡NOS VEMOS EN UN MES!"_

Rukia terminó de leer y estaba de todos colores. Terminó de leer la carta, la hizo un bollo y la metió como pudo en el sobre. Miró a sus compañeros y la miraban fijamente, ella les regaló una sonrisa.

-Solo me mandó esta carta para decirme que se encontraba bien-dijo aún colorada. Quería irse a otro lugar, no los podía ni ver a la cara.

-Está bien-dijo Ichigo no muy convencido de la respuesta de su amiga-Bueno…¿Rukia quieres ir a patinar?

-¿Cómo?-esa pregunta la sorprendió. ¿Ichigo le pedía ir a patinar con él? ¿A qué se debía eso? ¿Para que le importaba, eran solo amigos?

-SI…-dijo parándose de su asiento y mirándola a los ojos-con Ishida, Inoue, Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro, Arisawa y con el idiota éste-dijo mirando a Renji que se levantó de golpe.

-¿A quien llamas Idiota, Idiota?-chocaron cabezas, tirándose "miradas destructivas" (no se de donde a salido eso ¿))

-Ah…con los chicos-Rukia debía admitir que le disgustó saber que irían todos sus amigos a patinar. No entendía porque se emocionó al saber que iría con Ichigo a patinar y decepcionarse al saber que irían los demás.

Aún así estaba nerviosa estaría con los dos muchachos en un solo lugar y todavía tenía la miserable pregunta en su cabeza: ¿Su mejor amigo o el sustituto?

* * *

><p><strong>Ahí esta el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. A mí me encanto escribirla. Se que me pasé un poco con lo de "Idiota", pero en la serie viven diciendo así.<strong>

**Ya tengo planeado como va a hacer el capitulo en la pista de patinaje XD.**

**Admito que este capitulo tira un poco para el lado IchiRuki, pero no se confíen todavía queda mucho por ver (o leer).**

**Vuelvo a agradecer a todos los que leyeron mi primer capitulo y dejaron review y los que no.**

**Pronto subiré la continuación, pero no prometo nada, deben entender que estoy en exámenes finales.**

**Dejen sus consultas, dudas, recomendaciones, reclamos, opiniones, etc. Me gustaría saber lo que opinan.**

**Sayonara,_ Dokusho_.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Me demoré demasiado en subir pero se me complicaba con la escuela, exámenes finales, tarea y más exámenes fuera de la escuela. Hoy terminé con el último y estoy feliz. Hasta ahora solo desaprobé un examen. GEO…GEO…g(tengo un trauma con la materia). **

**Como ya tengo más tiempo, ya voy a poder subir más seguido los capítulos, pero aún así esperen porque yo no soy de subirlos enseguida. Tal vez lo subo todos los sábados a partir de este. Así que el próximo capítulo saldrá rápido.**

**Sin más preámbulos acá dejo mis respuestas a sus hermosos reviews.**

**AdrylovesChappy: todavía no se puede decir con quien se quedará pero tienes que esperar para verlo. Los capítulos si son cortos pero no me gustan que sean largos por la razón de que la gente puede aburrirse, pero podría tomar la idea de hacerlos un poco más largos. Ichigo o Renji? Espera a ver. Aún no acabe de hacerlo, no quiero que sean muchos capítulos, pero todo se va a dar con el tiempo. Quiero agradecerte por molestarte en dejarme un review, arigatou :D**

**Vv-saya-vV: muchas gracias por el review me encanto :D amo a Matsumoto y por eso va a aparecer mucho en el fic. Yo también odio la etapa de exámenes y me estresan demasiado y me podría llamar, como tu, una traga o eso piensan la mayoría de mis amigos ¬¬. Pronto sabrás a quien elige, ni yo lo he planteado todavía, pero ya tengo una idea, muajajajaja (porque la risa malvada?) Espero que sigas leyendo y que disfrutes este capítulo. **

**Hani Mizu: acá está la continuación que tanto esperabas. No, no pienso dejarlo en medio de la trama, porque yo también odio que dejes tirado un fic y me dejen la duda, que se creen #-.- . Aunque lo deje yo misma un poco tirado pero esta época es demasiado difícil. Me gusto tu review, arigatou.**

**chik-yinyang: Gomenasai por la confusión pero no quiero que sepan de golpe con quien se va a quedar, pero como ya les dije a varias, hay que esperar. Matsumoto es una ídola respecto a presiones, por eso esta en el fic. Arigatou por el review, disfruta del capítulo.**

**NaTsUmI-chan kUcHiKi: que bueno que te hay gustado **** me ha encantado tu review, arigatou. Rangiku la adoro y por lo visto vos también. No puedo decir con quién se quedará, pero espero que continúes leyendo para que lo descubras. Quién no odia los exámenes? U-U**

**lovetamaki1: gracias por el review.**

**Koral Kurosaki: arigatou por el review, aquí esta la continuación.**

**yomii taadaazee**: **ajajaj gracias por ese giro tan inesperado, aún veremos con quien se queda. Gracias por el review.**

**LaBev713: arigatou por el review. Me encanta que opines que mi fic es loco. Y si, lo del patinaje es sacado del capitulo 342, ajajajaj, pero no significa que sea IchiRuki, dije demasiado, disfruta del capitulo **

**Koumo: koumo, koumo, koumo, cuantas veces te he dicho que no insultes a MI Renji, que te hizo el piña (aunque en la actualidad ya no lo es U-U). Y me dio escalofrío cuando nombraste la palabra con G….E….O….aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.**

**Gracias a todos ustedes y a los que no dejaron review y por molestarse en leer este fic. Se me ha complicado la vida en la escuela y me he demorado en subir, pero acá está y espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Mi Mejor Amigo o El Sustituto? <strong>

**Capitulo 3.**

Los rayos de sol golpeaban contra la habitación de las hermanas Kurosaki. Dentro se encontraba una menuda joven rebuscando en su armario.

-Rukia, ¿puedes darte prisa?-le gritó el pelinaranjo desde la sala.

La pelinegra hizo caso omiso de la orden y siguió buscando. ¿Dónde se encontraba esa maldita zapatilla?

Estaba lista para irse con sus compañeros shinigamis a encontrase con sus amigos en la pista de patinaje, pero se encontraban retrasados porque ella no encontraba una zapatilla.

Siguió rebuscando y dio con ella. Rápidamente se la colocó en su pie y salió corriendo escalera abajo. Corrió tan rápido que no pudo frenar a tiempo, haciendo que se choque con el gran cuerpo de Renji (con gran cuerpo, me refiero a lo enorme que es. Lo siento ni yo me engaño, es hermoso), rebotara y se golpeara contra el suelo.

-Aaay, eso dolió-Rukia aún estaba en el suelo con una mueca de dolor. Levantó el rostro y el pelirrojo le estaba extendiendo su mano con una sonrisa en el rostro-Gra…gracias-dijo Rukia tomando su mano y comenzándose a parar.

-No hay de que, pero ten cuidado la próxima vez.

-No me hagas enojar porque te las veras conmigo-una venita comenzaba a latir en su frente.

-Tranquila, Tranquila-se alejó Renji de ella-Bueno…¿Nos vamos?-dijo el alto emocionado.

-Si, si-dijo Ichigo que no había hablado en todo ese rato-Estás muy sonriente hace rato. ¿Acaso te emociona la idea de ir a patinar?-Ichigo le dio una sonrisa divertida.

-No. No es eso-volteó el rostro el pelirrojo para esconder su sonrojo.

-Si, claro. Ya quiero verte en la pista patinando. Seguro que no sabes-Ichigo se volteó para que Renji no oyera lo último, pero el pelirrojo no es sordo y se abalanzó al ojimiel y matarlo a piñas.

-Pueden dejar de discutir por cinco segundos. ¿Acaso no pueden estar tranquilos una vez en su vida?-Rukia tomó a ambos del cabello y, en un movimiento rápido choco ambas cabezas entre si, haciendo que los jóvenes se retuerzan de dolor-Si ya no van a discutir más, mejor nos vamos.

-S..si…si-dijeron ambos obedeciendo a Rukia, no querían que se enoje más de lo que estaba.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Los tres caminaban tranquilamente por la ciudad hasta que llegaron al centro comercial de Karakura. Rukia se extrañó. La última y única vez que había ido a patinar con Ichigo no era ahí.

-¿Ichigo?-el muchacho volteó a verla-¿Acá esta la pista de patinaje?

-Obvio. ¿Dónde crees…?-Ichigo recordó-Ahora recuerdo vos fuiste a una pista de hielo en invierno-Vio la cara de confusión que tenía la morena-Bueno ahora como estamos en verano es difícil instalar una pista en el centro de la ciudad sin que se descongele. Aquí en Karakura hay una que se usa en verano pero esta bajo techo para que no se escape el frío.

-Ok…-dijo Rukia tratando de captar todo lo que le dijo el pelinaranja hacia unos segundos.

-Ay Rukia, no importa-Ichigo se resignó a que entienda-ya estamos acá. Punto.

-De todas formas, no te dije que me des toda esa información-Rukia adelantó el paso para ponerse delante del ojimiel-ahora apúrense.

-Ya veras ena…-la morena volteó rápidamente y lo miró con esos ojos que en ese momento matarían a cualquiera.

-¡Ichigo!-Renji lo detuvo antes que se vea perjudicado el también y reciba una golpiza-Para de una vez, ya no quiero más moretones.

-Está bien-Ichigo quitó la mano de Renji de su hombro y metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos-vamos.

Siguieron caminando hasta que a lo lejos vieron a sus seis amigos sentados en unas bancas acomodándose sus patines, listos para entrara patinar. Los tres se acercaron y los otros voltearon al notar su presencia.

-Kurosaki-Kun, Kuchiki-san, Abarai-Kun-gritó una ojigris mientras saludaba con su mano, moviéndola para todos lados.

-Hola chicos-dijo la ojivioleta usando ese tono meloso que usaba frente a sus compañeros y que Ichigo tanto odia.

-¿Cómo estas Rukia?-dijo Arisawa-desde que volviste a Karakura no te había visto. Me encanta tu nuevo corte de cabello.

-Muchas Gracias Tatsuki-Rukia se acarició su cabello y se sonrojo ante el cumplido-el tuyo esta más largo, también está lindo.

-Bueno, si ya no quieren esperar más, vamos a patinar-dijo Renji yendo hacia la pista de patinaje.

-Idiota, primero tienes que ponerte los patines-dijo el pelinaranjo ya en la caja pidiendo tres pares de los zapatos especiales para patinar.

-Ya lo sabía-el pelirrojo se sonrojó tanto como su cabello.

-Si, claro-el ojimiel se acercó a Rukia y a Renji-ahora pónganse sus patines-Y les dio su respectivo par a cada uno.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Rukia estaba en la entrada de la pista. Estaba quieta. La última vez no pudo patinar bien y se caía. Ichigo la ayudo a que no se golpeara la cabeza contra el suelo frío. ¿Dónde está el Idiota cuando se lo necesita?

Buscó por todas partes y no lo encontraba. Vio a Renji luchando con sus patines ya que no sabía como ponérselos. Ichigo no estaba.

Bajo la mirada. No quería entrar sola y pasar la mayor vergüenza de todas cayéndose y que después todos se rieran de ella. Su orgullo Kuchiki estaba encima de todo y no podía arriesgarse.

-¿Piensas entrar o qué?-esa era la voz que tanto deseaba escuchar.

-¡Ichigo!-volteó y le sonrió.

-Si,si, ya me acuerdo. No sabes patinar, igual que este idiota-señaló a Renji que estaba detrás de él, manteniendo el equilibrio con esos patines tan incómodos-así que no tengo remedio. Tengo que ayudarlos a los dos.

-Yo no necesito ayuda-gritaron la morena y el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo.

-Si, claro-Ichigo caminó despacio a la entrada de la pista-Rukia, tú toma mi mano. Como sabes patinar un poco, toma la de Renji y trata de ayudarlo.-Ichigo volteó a ver al pelirrojo-Vos apresúrate y acércate para entrar a patinar-Renji se acercó como pudo y tomó la mano de Rukia mientras que esta tomaba la de Ichigo-Vamos.

Los tres entraron a la pista. Rukia y Renji trataban de mantenerse bien derechos, pero era imposible si ni siquiera podían mantenerse de pie. Ichigo aguantaba las ganas de reírse de las muecas que ponían los dos shinigamis cuando trataban de evitar caerse.

Rukia lo estaba logrando al igual que Renji pero tenía los ojos bien abiertos, un simple bache y adiós honor Kuchiki y adiós a hermoso rostro.

-Rukia es toda una rompecorazones. Mira como va tomada de las manos de dos chicos-dijoTatsuki en forma de broma, pero no esperó que la ojivioleta la oyera y se quedara con la mente en blanco mientras se le subían los colores a la cara.

Todo pasó en cuestiones de segundos. Rukia se fue para adelante empujado a los dos chicos hacia delante y al lado opuesto por lo que los dos chocaron sus rostros rompiendo ambas narices. Rukia en ese momento soltó sus manos y rodaron juntos al otro lado de la pista perdiendo sangre de sus narices.

Rukia no tocó el piso, alguien llegó a tomarla del brazo. Levantó el rostro y se encontró con Ishida que tenía la vista puesta en otro lado con el seño fruncido mientras susurraba "La vamos a pagar caro". La ojivioleta dirigió su vista a lo que observaba el Quincy y vio un gran agujero en una punta de la pista. Los dos idiotas habían sido empujados demasiado fuerte, rodando hacia la baranda y rompiéndola.

-Será mejor que nos larguemos de aquí-dijo Ichigo que regresaba con las manos en la nariz evitando que saliera más sangre. Renji estaba a su lado con sus manos en el mismo lugar.

-Vuelvan aquí-gritaba un policía desde el "gran" agujero que habían dejado los dos cabeza huecas.

Los nueve corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo. Se sacaron los patines lo más rápido posible, tomaron sus zapatos y se los pusieron como podían mientras salían del lugar. Continuaron con su escape como si estuvieran en un maratón, hasta llegaron a una plaza.

-¿Son…idiotas…o…qué?-dijo Ishida mientras llegaba a su segundo aire.

-No…es mi…culpa-el pelinaranja volteando a ver a Rukia.

-Lo…lo siento-dijo cabizbaja.

-¿Cómo te pudiste caer así?-Rukia levantó el rostro y se sonrojó recordando lo que la había hecho caer. Volteó a ver a Tatsuki, por suerte esta aún estaba tratando de llenar sus pulmones con aire puro y no la miró.

-Es solo que…perdí el equilibrio-la morena usó ese tonito meloso con los ojos brillosos.

-Kuchiki-san no es su culpa-dijo Orihime viendo el rostro de la ojivioleta.

-No llores mi hermosa Kuchiki-Keigo saltó hacia la morena y recibió tres golpes, de Ichigo, Renji y de Tatsuki.

-Idiota-dijeron los tres dejando al castaño tirado el pasto.

-Gracias chicos por levantarme los ánimos que Kurosaki bajó hasta el suelo-dijo secándose las lágrimas que nunca iban a salir ya que todo eso que había dicho era pura mentira de ella.

-Qué mentirosa-dijo el pelinaranjo volteando el rostro para que nadie lo escuchara.

-Ya olviden todo lo que pasó, tengo hambre-dijo Renji que todo ese rato no había hablado.

-Si, es mejor que nos fuéramos de una vez, Yuzu me dijo que le compre un poco de soja antes de volver a casa-el ojimiel dijo mientras se alejaba.

-Si-dijeron Rukia y Renji siguiendo a Ichigo.

-Adiós chicos, nos vemos después-Rukia saludo alegremente a sus amigos mientras se alejaba junto a sus amigos.

-Adiós Kuchiki-san-gritó Orihime y los otros tan sólo la saludaron con la mano.

=/=/=/=/=/=/

Estaban llegando a la casa Kurosaki. Renji peleando con Ichigo. ¿Cuándo aprenderían esos niñatos que causan dolor de cabeza? Tenía ganas de golpearlos pero estaba cansada y, además, no serviría de nada, seguirían siempre con sus discusiones inútiles. En eso sonó su celular.

-Ho….-Rukia palideció al oír la voz por el auricular-Mat… ¿Matsumoto-san?

* * *

><p><strong>CHAN CHAN CHAAAN!<strong>

**Bueno lo dejo ahí porque se me hace muy largo. Una chica me dijo que los hacía cortitos. No los quiero hacer muy largos porque si no se cansan de la vista o se aburren.**

**Hoy fue un capitulo medio raro. Fue mucha la aparición de Ichigo. Ya va a ver tiempo Renji y luego la decisión.**

**Agradezco todos sus reviews de nuevo y espero que haya sido de sus agrado el capítulo.**

**Me gustaría que dejen un review con sus quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones, numero de celular, correo, una demanda de un mal fic, etc. Se aceptan todo tipo de cosas.**

**Sayonara, _Dokusho._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Bueno, acá me encuentro, _Dokusho_, feliz de la vida porque no me lleve ninguna materia y puedo escribir en paz. Seguiré con lo de subir todos los sábados pero si se da la oportunidad se los subiré antes.**

**Me disculpo por subirlo hoy pero ayer el internet me andaba muy mal, y aunque lo intente muchas veces no pude subirlo (¿?), pero como dice un viejo "Es mejor tarde que nunca" y tenía razón.**

**Ahora mis agradecimientos:**

**IchirukiLullaby: Gracias por tu review! Es muy lindo de tu parte haberlo leído a las cinco de la mañana. En ese sentido somos iguales, yo leo cualquier historia a la hora que sea y en el lugar que sea. A mí también me encanta el Ichiruki y me fascina el RenRuki. No se cual prefiero, por eso también la trama de la historia. No puedo decirte aún con quien se queda pero eso ya lo debes saber. Ahora te dejo este capítulo un poco cortito pero espero que te guste. Sayonara :D**

**elenita-chan: muchas gracias por el review, disfruta del capitulo**

**Vv-saya-vV: sí, no hubo mucho de las parejas pero Ichigo tuvo su aparición. Este capítulo lo corte un poco porque me quiero acomodar antes de los buenos capítulos. A mí también me ha encantado escribir la parte de la pista ajjajajaja y gracias por dar tu opinión sobre con quien quieres que se quede, la tomaré en cuenta :D**

**NaTsUmI-chan kUcHiKi: muchísimas gracias por el review que me dejaste! No debía faltar alguna de las tonterías de los chicos. Van a ver más de sus idioteces que tanto amamos. Quien no odia la escuela, los jóvenes de ahora comparten mucho de este sentimiento. Disfruta de este capítulo :P**

**Koral Kurosaki: Arigatou! Tu review me ha gustado y también la noticia del diario. Jajajajaja XD el viernes salió el reportaje a los presentes en la pista, lo recorté y lo pegué en mi cuarto (QUE? X-X). Había una imagen de los nueve corriendo ajajjaja. Disfruta del capítulo.**

**También les agradezco a la gente que no dejó su review pero que ha tomado su tiempo en leerlo (más precisamente de mi celular, sí Koumo va para ti! (no me dejaste review U.U)).**

**Ahora los dejo con el capítulo :D**

* * *

><p><strong><span>¿Mi Mejor Amigo o El Sustituto?<span>**

**Capitulo 4**

Eran días de verano, todo estaba tranquilo mientras daba comienzo la puesta del sol. Los niños se divertían corriendo por las calles. Era un panorama hermoso, menos para una menuda joven que se encontraba quieta al haber escuchado una voz conocida.

-_¡Rukia!_-dijo una aguda voz con una tonada como si estuviera cantando-_¿Cómo has estado?_

-Mat…Matsumoto-San-La ojivioleta estaba sorprendida ante la llamada de la rubia. Nunca la llamaba pero tenía una leve hipótesis de porque se comunicaba con ella-Es-to-y… ¿bien?-dudó en que responderle pero que iba a hacer, estaba asombrada.

-_Yo también estoy bien, gracias por preguntar_-contestó la shinigami al ver que al otro lado del teléfono no se oía ningún ruido.

-Lo siento-que podía hacer Rukia, estaba demasiado ocupada recordando de nuevo la "hermosa" pregunta planteada hace como una semana por la shinigami con la que en estos momentos estaba conversando. Sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí al recordar la charla en la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami y este nuevo tono en su cara no pasó desapercibido por Ichigo y Renji.

Ambos estaban ahí parados, observando a su amiga hablar con alguien por el artefacto que le había dado el tendero de Karakura. Rukia estaba nerviosa y ambos lo notaron, nunca se ponía de esa manera. No alcanzaban a oír la conversación pero sabían que la persona que la había llamado estaba incomodándola.

La gran Kuchiki Rukia estaba incómoda, nerviosa y hasta se había sonrojado. ¿Con quién estaba hablando que la hacía sentir así?

-Matsumoto ¿Por qué la repentina llamada?-preguntó algo dudosa la morena preocupada por la respuesta.

-_Ah…solo te llamaba para decirte que estoy en Karakura_-a Rukia se le vino el alma al suelo. La rubia estaba en Karakura ¿Qué debía hacer?

Su cara mostraba preocupación y al levantarla, sus compañeros notaron su mueca y se preocuparon y optaron por acercarse a ella.

-_¿Rukia?_-se escuchaba la voz de la rubia por el auricular pero Rukia había notado que sus amigos se acercaban y eso la hizo ponerse aún más colorada-_¡RUKIA!_

-Rukia, ¿Estás bien?-preguntó el pelirrojo acercándose el primero a la ojivioleta y colocándose a su lado, mientras que el pelinaranjo se ponía frente a ella.

-S…Si-trató de regalarles una sonrisa pero no pudo, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

-_Ahora entiendo_-se escuchó la voz por el teléfono-_estas demasiado ocupada con tus enamorados como para responderme_-rió Matsumoto, quería hacerla enojar un rato a la pelinegra, eso le encantaba pero ante lo dicho últimamente por ella, la shinigami del treceavo escuadrón estaba morada, ni colorada estaba ya.

-Rukia, ¿Estas de un color pésimo? ¿Con quien estas hablando?-Era Renji, que había puesto su mano sobre el hombro derecho de ella. Rukia volteó el rostro y dirigió su mirada a la mano del pelirrojo, luego subió la vista y se halló con los ojos de su amigo. Su aliento se cortó y los colores de su cara no desaparecían.

-¡¿Por qué se me hace tan difícil esto?-Rukia gritó y sacó su gikongan de Chappy y sacó su alma del gigai. Usó shunpo y salió huyendo del lugar. No podía estar ahí con los dos chicos.

-¿Qué le sucede a la enana?-preguntó Ichigo acercándose a Renji y viendo desaparecer a Rukia-Está demasiado rara hace tiempo.

-Si…aún quiero saber quien fue el que la llamó que la incomodó tanto.

Y ahí estaba los dos shinigamis, pensando que le sucedía a su amiga. Claramente, algo le pasaba y se notaba con sus acciones raras. Estaban planteándose diferentes teorías de lo que le podría estar ocurriendo mientras caminaban hacia la casa del pelinaranja. No irían a buscarla porque sabía que si algo le pasaba, al menos, debería estar un rato sola para aclarar su mente o eso creyeron conveniente ellos. Lo que en realidad fue a hacer Rukia, era ir a buscar a su amiga para echarle la culpa por su sufrimiento de nervios al estar cerca de sus amigos shinigamis y, luego, la asesinaría.

-Escóndete lo mejor que puedas Matsumoto Rangiku-decía una Rukia con una gran vena en la frente-tu muerte se acerca y será en manos de Kuchiki Rukia.

Desapareció entre las casas mientras buscaba a la rubia por toda la ciudad de Karakura. Debía esconder su riatsu lo mejor que pudiera pero le era imposible, irradiaba una gran cantidad a causa de su enorme aura negra. Era tan grande que se sintió hasta Argentina provocando un gran escalofrío a la narradora de esta historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que es corto y me disculpo. Pero esto se debe a que como subí muy rápido los capítulos acorté un poco este. No se preocupen los subiré más largos.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado porque a mí si.**

**Si quieren dar sus opiniones ya saben como hacer (review) y si no tienen cuenta pero se molestaron en leer este fic, Arigatou :D**

**Sayonara, Dokusho.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno mi querida gente, acá estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo. Siento mucho publicarlo el domingo a la 1 pero el Internet me anda para la mierda, lo siento. Hoy compensó lo del capítulo anterior y lo hice un poco más largo. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Ahora mis respuestas a sus hermosos reviews.**

**lovetamaki1: gracias por tu reviews :D Me alegra que te hayan gustado los capitulo. Disfruta de la continuación.**

**Koral Kurosaki: Todos deben cuidarse de Rukia cuando está enojada. Yo hice lo mismo con la imagen pero yo imprimí cuatrocientas y las pegué por toda mi casa (mucha obsesión tengo yo XD). Disfruta de este capítulo que a mí me encantó. Gracias por tu review.**

**Vv-saya-vV: A mi me encantó escribir la parte de la amenaza. No digas esas cosas de la muerte de Gin que me pongo melancólica y triste (se va a un rincón y comienza a llorar una imagen de Gin: "No está muerto, No esta muerto, No está muerto). Perdón por eso. Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo y muchas gracias por el review. Todos en Argentina sintieron el aura de Rukia.**

**chik-yinyang: No es lindo sufrir también, pero es genial sentir el aura de Rukia. Muchas gracias por pasarte a mi fic y dejar tu review. Disfruta del capítulo.**

**NaTsUmI-chan kUcHiKi: gracias por tus ánimos y tu review. Me encanta que te encante mi review :S (que confusión). Acá está la continuación y disfrútalo. :D**

**Bueno gente espero que disfruten del capítulo, nos vemos abajo.**

**Disclaimer (o como mierda se escriba): los personajes son de Tite-sama…blah…blah…blah…ustedes saben que no son mios aunque sueño que me pase los derechos de Gin, Ulquiorra y me adorado Renji (L). Koumo no te atrevas a criticarlo ¬¬**

**Ahora el capítulo.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Mi Mejor Amigo o El Sustituto?<strong>_

**Capítulo 5**

Aire frío golpeaba contra su cara, chocaba fuertemente. Esto se debía a que estaba usando su shumpo al máximo. Quería encontrar a la responsable de sus pensamientos sin sentido y de que su cara se tornara roja al estar con sus amigos.

Rukia sabía exactamente donde se encontraría su "amiga" en ese momento, seguramente, pidiéndole un gigai a Urahara para usarlo en el mundo de los vivos.

Apresuró un poco más el paso para evitar que su compañera escapara de sus manos y de una muerte lenta. Llegó al baldío donde estaba ubicada la tienda de Kisuke. Se quedó quieta en la puerta y una vil sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Sintió el aura de Matsumoto acercándose a la entrada del local. Sí, la rubia caería en sus brazos y la asesinaría destrozando cada parte de su cuerpo, empezando con sus preciadas gemelas.

Rukia ya quería que cruzara esa bendita puerta. Crujió esta última al deslizarse para mostrar una sonriente mujer demasiado voluptuosa, que se despedía del tendero dándole las gracias. Rangiku volteó el rostro y se encontró con su amiga sonriéndole. "Que divertida que está Rukia hoy", pensó la mujer al verla.

-¡Rukia! ¿Cómo has estado?-la shinigami saltó a abrazar a su compañera colocando a su par de "amigas" a los costados de la cara de la morena, como lo hacía cuando abrazaba a su capitán o simplemente cuando lo quería molestar.

-¿Qué dijiste Rukia?-preguntó Matsumoto al oír un pequeño susurro proveniente de su escote.

-Que…te…voy…a… ¡MATAR!-Rukia se alejó de ella en un rápido movimiento deslizándose por el piso. Convocó a Sode No Shirayuki y se colocó en posición de ataque-Pagarás por los problemas que me has ocasionado.

-¡¿Qué?-la verdad era que Matsumoto no entendía de lo que hablaba la ojivioleta pero sabía que pronto lo descubriría-No te he hecho nada

-Créeme…si los has hecho-Rukia se abalanzó hacia ella pero la rubia fue más rápida y saltó hasta el techo de la tienda de Urahara. Rukia no frenó a tiempo y se tropezó cayendo sobre el piso de la entrada del local de productos "extraños".

-A parte de arruinar mi autocontrol quieres arruinar mi honor haciéndome tropezar-Rukia se paró de un saltito y comenzó a perseguir a la shinigami-Me las pagarás.

-No entiendo de lo que me hablas, Rukia-usaba su shumpo lo más rápido que podía. No entendía lo que pasaba pero por instinto sabía que no debía detenerse o acabaría hecha pedazos.

Las jóvenes llegaron hasta un edificio, no tan alto. Matsumoto en ese momento ya se encontraba demasiado cansada y harta de seguir corriendo. Pensó bien lo que haría. Se giró, Rukia se sorprendió pero no detuvo su shumpo. Rápidamente, Matsumoto convocó a Haineko y colocó una nube de cenizas alrededor de la ojivioleta, haciendo que esta se detuviera al ver obstruida su vista.

Rukia miró para todos lados pero evitó moverse, ella sabía cual era el poder de la zampakutoh de Rangiku.

En cuestión de segundos los movimientos de la morena se vieron bloqueados por unos largos brazos. Una de las manos tomó a Sode no Shirayuki y la lanzaron lejos. La otra mano fue a parar a su cuerpo, mientra que la primera mano regresaba, la daba vuelta y la empujaba al piso, provocando que se golpeara la espalda.

-¿Puedes decirme por qué demonios me estás persiguiendo?-Los nervios y la desesperación de Matsumoto por saber lo que le pasaba a Rukia estaba por los cielos.

-…-Rukia no contestaba. Matsumoto se dio cuenta que la estaba aplastando y con sus "compañeras" la estaba ahogando.

Se movió con cuidado y Rukia trató como pudo recuperar el aire perdido. Matsumoto no se levantó, todavía bloqueaba sus movimientos.

-Ahora que ya tienes aire en los pulmones-dijo la rubia-¿Dime por qué me persigues?

-¡No te hagas la tonta! Tu sabes perfectamente porque te estoy persi…..-no pudo continuar ya que la teniente del décimo escuadrón apoyó su voluptuosidad en su cara.

-En primer lugar, no me llames tonta y, en segundo lugar, no tengo la menor idea de lo que estás hablando-volvió a moverse para que la morena recuperara la palabra.

-¿No lo sabes?-la miró con duda la ojivioleta-¿No es por eso por lo que has venido? ¿Para torturarme en mi decisión?

-¿Qué? ¿En tu decisión?-Rukia la miró como si lo que ella anteriormente había dicho era muy obvio. Matsumoto lo pensó, pensó, pensó…y al fin lo entendió-Aaaah…no es por eso a lo que vine, pero si quieres que te presione lo haré-le regaló una sonrisa divertida.

-¡¿Qué? ¡NO!-Rukia se movió debajo del cuerpo de la rubia poniéndose colorada tan solo en pensar en los dos jóvenes-suficiente tengo ya con tener a los dos idiotas siempre al lado mío. ¿Ves? Ya me puse colorada-la morena se liberó del agarre de Rangiku y se tapó la cara como pudo-¿Por qué se me hace tan difícil?

-¿Rukia?-Matsumoto ya se había salido de encima de ella y sentado a su lado.

-¿Si?

-Lo siento-Rukia movió algunos dedos para verla mejor, sin quitar aún sus manos de su cara-Lo siento por haberte metido en esta situación.

-Matsumoto…-la ojivioleta se paró y caminó hasta su zampakutoh y la tomó-Ya no te preocupes, ya pasó, pero…-volvió a sentarse al lado de la shinigami, esta volteó a verla-aunque me digas que me olvide de responder la pregunta, esta ya está formulada y no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza. Es…-ya quedaba muy poco del sol y la oscuridad iba tomando su lugar. Rukia tenía clavada su vista en ese poquito de sol que todavía se veía en el horizonte. Matsumoto se giró a ver lo mismo mientras la escuchaba-como si la pregunta que me hiciste aquel día haya iniciado, de alguna manera, la duda que siempre tuve-Matsumoto volvió su vista a ella de golpe. No creía lo que estaba oyendo.

-Rukia, ¿no me querrás decir que…?-Rukia bajó su mirada y soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Siempre tuve la certeza de que me enamoraría, es más, un tiempo creí estar enamorada de mi teniente. Pero no era así, era más bien, admiración la que sentía por Kaien-soltó el nombre sin más.

-Rukia…-la rubia sintió tristeza por ella. Sabía lo que había pasado con el ex teniente del treceavo escuadrón, pero nunca pensó que Rukia se sintiera, de alguna manera, atraída hacia él. Sintió lastima por ella, se sintió en su lugar.

-Déjame continuar-Rukia la miró a los ojos-Cuando…murió Kaien-se le hacía difícil hablar de él y bajó el rostro, de nuevo-yo creí que nunca me volvería a enamorar, que no volvería a ser feliz, que ya no tenía nada por quien vivir, que a nadie, yo, le importaba. Pero no era así. Tenía a mi ni-sama que me había adoptado y dado un hogar; tenía y tengo amigos que estaban y estarán a mi lado siempre-la miró fugazmente y volvió su vista al piso-y estaba Renji y apareció Ichigo-Sonrió.

-Rukia no tienes…-

-No espera…-la interrumpió-No digo que nunca me sentí atraída, de cierta forma, hacia ambos, pero tampoco digo que me han gustado-la miró y le sonrió-Pero debo admitir que ambos me hacen reír, me ponen feliz, en simples palabra, me hacen bien-comenzó a reírse-aunque hagan estupideces-Rukia paró de reír de golpe y bajó de nuevo la mirada.

-Te entiendo…-Matsumoto tocó su hombro-¿nunca pensaste que tendrías que elegir a alguno de los dos?

-Algo así…-volteó su cuerpo para estar frente a ella y suspiró profundamente-sabía que tendría que elegir entre los dos algún día, pero no creí que sería tan pronto y tan difícil-se tiró y desparramó todo su cuerpo por el suelo, soltando un gran suspiro. Matsumoto hizo lo mismo y continuó escuchándola-Se me hace tan difícil decidirme.

-¿Si quieres te ayudo?-Rukia volteó a verla-No es muy difícil, te ayudaré a hacer una lista de sus pros y contras, luego los analizaremos y después te decidirás-Rukia seguía sin entender-Seguiremos sus movimientos y averiguaremos lo que más los caracteriza y daremos nuestras opiniones.

-¿Me estás hablando de espiarlos?-la miró sorprendida la ojivioleta.

-En simples palabras, sí-Matsumoto se sentó-y conmigo a mi lado, tu decisión se hará más fácil y la entrega de ese colgante en forma de corazón será a la persona correcta.

-¿Pensé que ya no me molestarías con esto de la decisión?

-Pero yo nunca dije eso, dije que no vine a presionarte pero si a ver como iban las cosas y dar mis opiniones.

-¿Y eso no es presionar?

-No. Es ayudar a una amiga con sus problemas de corazón-le guiño un ojo mientras que con una mano hacía la señal de paz y amor.

-Matsumoto…-Rukia ya esta cansada de discutir con su amiga.

-Así que a partir de mañana empieza la misión "En busca del Verdadero Amor"-la ojivioleta le tiró una de sus miradas asesinas-lo siento pero no soy buena con los nombre-Rukia tan solo suspiró. La rubia siguió habando de los planes que tenía en mente, que en cierto punto la morena dejó de escuchar.

-Espero que esto me ayude porque creo…-dijo en un susurro que la rubia no escuchó-Estar enamorada de los dos.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado. Cada vez más se le complica a Rukia elegir pero así son las cosas. Ya aparecieron sus opiniones sobre la pregunta formulada por Rangiku, esa mujer siempre ocasiona estas cosas U.U Pero no seríamos felices sin sus momentos graciosos. La adora a ese par, son unas ídolas.<strong>

**Bueno, el sábado continuación (espero que el sábado) porque hasta ahora los subí los domingos, creo que tendré que cambiar el día en el que los suba.**

**Para dejar sus críticas, opiniones, sugerencias, chistes, proposiciones de matrimonio, amenazas de muerte por favor dejen un review.**

**Sayonara, _Dokusho_.**


	6. Chapter 6

**GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI! Siento haberme demorado demasiado, pero tuve unas cuantas complicaciones. **

**Todo empezó porque el capítulo seis se me borró, desapareció, se desvaneció de la faz de la Tierra. Aún no se como sucedió y no lo entiendo, estoy segura de haberlo guardado. Tengo el capítulo siete, pero ahora es el ocho. Esto se debe a que este capítulo lo dividí en dos porque entre que me acordaba como era el capítulo y quedara acorde con lo del siguiente me cuesta bastante. **

**Este capítulo me gusta bastante y he agregado varias cosas que no estaban en el otro capítulo, así que espero que les guste y me disculpen por mi demora, pero arreglar todo un capitulo para que quede bien, es complicado. También no lo subí antes porque no tenía tiempo de escribir o me iba a algún lado y no lo subía. Pero es mejor tarde que nunca :S pero igual discúlpenme. Ahora mis agradecimientos:**

**Koumo: Ahora la que se quedó colgada con los capítulos soy yo!. Lo siento, pero acá está el capítulo. No lo odies, compréndelo! ( Me refiero a Renji) Traté de subirlo el domingo (hace tres semanas :S) lo siento de nuevo. Espero que te guste. Hace tiempo que me insistís con que suba el capítulo y acá está. AL FINNNN!**

**lovetamaki1: jajaja me reí con tu comentario. Sí, Matsumoto es más peligrosa con sus tetas que con su zampakutoh. Muchas gracias por tu review, disfruta del capítulo. **

**Koral Kurosaki: Muchas Gracias por tu comentario. Mil disculpas por haberme demorado demasiado, ahora espero que disfrutes del capítulo. Es imposible que Rangiku no complique las cosas. Muchas gracias de nuevo por tu review, disfruta del capítulo.**

**Kuchiki aNgEl: Gracias por tu review, me hace feliz que mi fic sea el primero en recibir tu primer comentario :D Me quiero disculpar por haberlo dejado un poco, pero tuve problemas como habrás visto :S Disfruta de este capítulo.**

**Sweet Ottaki: Yo no estoy enamorada de los dos :S (a quien engaño U-U), pero si Rukia jajajaja. Acá está la continuación. Me disculpo por haberme demorado tanto. Muchas gracias por tu review, me hizo feliz :D Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Muchas gracias también a las personas, zombies, vampiros, extraterrestres y shinigamis que no pudieron dejar review pero se tomaron el tiempo de leerlo. Ahora disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Mi mejor amigo o el Sustituto?<strong>

_**Capitulo 6**_

**Sábado. 3 A.M. Ciudad de Karakura. Misión: Planes.**

Ya muy entrada la noche, la shinigami de ojos violáceos se dirigía al lugar asignado por su compañera de luchas, para ahí realizar los planes de cómo se llevaría a cabo el proyecto "PYCIR", que era la abreviatura de "Pros y Contras de Ichigo y Renji". Rukia decidió colocar este nombre porque la abreviatura de "En Busca del Verdadero Amor" (EBVA) era muy complicado de pronunciar.

En su celular tenía las coordenadas para llegar al lugar asignado. No quitaba la vista del móvil por lo que no prestó mucha atención el camino que tomaba.

Cuando por fin se encontró, en lo que señalaba su celular, la mancha azul, levantó la vista y en un segundo reconoció donde estaba. Buscó a su compañera pero no la pudo encontrar, ni por su vista ni por su riatsu.

En eso sintió que dos manos tomaban sus pequeños pechos y ella no pudo evitar alterarse y sonrojarse ante el hecho. Sabía a quien le pertenecían esas manos y las quitó rápidamente, estar así la incomodaba.

-¡¿Qué te sucede?-dijo el tomate viviente tocándose los pechos-¿Cómo se te ocurre tocar el cuerpo de una Kuchiki?

-Tus proporciones son muy pequeñas-dijo Matsumoto mirándose las mano-Sigo sin entender que es lo que le gusta a ese par de vos.

-¿Quién dijo que ellos gustan de mi?-dijo sonrojándose por lo que dijo la rubia.

-No tienes el mejor cuerpo…-continuó Rangiku sin escuchar a su compañera-pero seguro a ellos les gustas como sos y tu rostro. Sí, debo admitir que tu rostro es una obra de arte-le dijo mientras volteaba y le sonreía-Y sí, ellos dos sienten algo por ti aunque no lo demuestren demasiado.

-Si tú lo dices-bajó la mirada Rukia y se sonrojó pero no pudo esconder la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios.

-Muy bien…ahora comencemos con nuestra misión-sacó de su uniforme de shinigami un block de hojas y dos marcadores-Listo.

-Antes de comenzar… ¿Por qué elegiste este lugar como punto de reunión?-miró para todos lados la shinigami.

-Admito que no tenía ganas de moverme y sugerí este lugar, aunque vos ni me prestaste atención cuando te dije donde era, por lo visto-la miró seria Matsumoto.

-Tienes razón.-la volvió a mirar seria-Pero… ¡¿Por qué cerca de la casa de Inoue? Tengo que decir esto, pero estar cerca de la casa de Orihime que está enamorada de Ichigo, es un poco incómodo para mí-lo último lo dijo en un susurro, como si la ojigris la escuchara.

-Ella tiene que comprender que Ichigo nunca la va a mirar con otros ojos que no sean de un amigo-se acomodó su cabello y miró a Rukia-además yo creo que pronto alguien le va a confesar su amor a ella-le guiño un ojo.

-Ya se de quien hablas-le sonrió-Yo quiero ver ese momento-soltó una pequeña risita.

-Es inteligente y todo, pero de amor, por lo que he visto, no sabe nada. Además es un tímido en ese tema-comenzó a reírse a carcajadas-Te lo imaginas-Rukia comenzó a reír.

**Sábado 5:34 A.M. Ciudad de Karakura. Misión: Planes 2**

Las dos shinigami se encontraban sentadas en el techo de un edificio. Desparramado por todo este, se encontraban los dibujos de Rukia (con muchos, demasiados chappy's), los dibujos de Matsumoto y un montón de cosas escritas en papeles.

-Listo, esto debe ser suficiente-dijo una feliz Rangiku al ver su trabajo terminado-Ordenemos esto y comencemos.

Ambas comenzaron a juntar una gran cantidad de papeles, lapiceras y cuadernitos. Habías dos de esos cuadernos que eran los más importantes, ya que en ellos estaba lo esencial de la misión. El cuadernito de Rangiku tenía como tapa una foto de ella muy comprometedora y en la contratapa, su capitán sosteniendo un cartelito que decía "Que hago acá". En cambio el de Rukia, tenía en la tapa a un Chappy en ropa de playa y el título decía "PlayChappy" y en la contratapa, estaba su hermano de espaldas y al costado estaba una burbuja de conversación que decía "No mereces ver mi rostro".

Ambas estaban contentas de al fin tener terminado sus "movimientos" de cómo iban a seguir a los shinigamis para averiguar cual es el mejor para Rukia. Matsumoto estaba más contenta por lo que ella planeó. Mientras Rukia solo quería saber sus gustos y aspiraciones, Matsumoto quería saber otras cosas, muy diferentes.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que lo hayan disfrutado (Aunque fue mega cortito, ahora me siento como Toshirou). Voy a arreglar los ultimos detalles de la segunda parte y lo subire. Pero ahora será el capítulo siete :S.<strong>

**Sepan perdonar mi demora, pero se los compesanré.**

**Ahora dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, criticas, peticiones de matrimonio, demandas y todo lo que quieran, tan solo tienen que apretar Review. No los estoy presionando, pero me harian feliz si lo hacen.**

**Sayonara, _Dokusho_.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola lectores de Fan Faction ¿Cómo se encuentran este día (o noche, según donde estén)? Yo ando feliz! Esto se debe a que este capítulo lo pude corregir excelentemente y, es más, agregue una parte del siguiente capítulo para hacerlo más largo. ¿A qué se debe esto? Bueno, una de mis amigas me recomendó hacer la historia mas corta para no aburrirlos y alargar los capítulos. **

**No digo que va a terminar pronto, pero no quiero que esperen mucho para el final. Además he decidido juntar capítulos para hacerlos más largos. Por esto tengo un problemilla. Escribí hasta el capítulo nueve y un poco el diez, por lo que me tengo que poner las pilas a lo loco para no retrasarme. Esos capítulos están terminados pero los "bocetos" de los que siguen no están, como se dice…bien preparados. Así que me voy a apurar a lo loco para no retrasarme. El 20 viajo a Perú y es otra de las razones por las que no voy a tener mucho tiempo para subir (y escribir) pero haré todo lo posible.**

**Ahora agradezco los review para ya comenzar con el capítulo.**

**Sweet Ottaki: Muchas gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que este también te guste ( a mí si :D ). Se que el anterior capítulo fue cortito, pero de a poco los estoy alargando, para que, a personas como a ti, les guste mas. Matsumoto toca donde sea, por suerte vive en Japón, imagínate si estuviera con nosotras O-O. Sin más preámbulos, disfruta de este capítulo.**

**Vv-saya-vV: Gracias por el review, me puso muy contenta cuando lo leí. No solo me animaste cuando vi que el capítulo anterior era cortito, sino que hay alguien más que pasó lo mismo que yo. Eso de que se te borren las cosas es horrible (aunque debo admitir que lo tuyo fue peor O-o dos años de trabajo GuAUUUU!). Es verdad que el capítulo anterior no fue IchiRukista, y debo decirte que este tampoco. El siguiente capítulo va a ser demasiado IchiRukista, así que espera. No se si diré quien se le va a declarar a Orihime, pero tenía ganas de nombrar, aunque sea en segundo plano, a esa pareja que me gusta. Gracias otra vez y Feliz año! (como venimos diciendo, mejor tarde que nunca XD)**

**lovetamaki1: Gracias por el review. La verdad que no se de donde salió la idea de poner esa descripción de la libretitas, pero me pareció gracioso cuando cruzo mi cabeza y lo plasme en el capítulo Sobre lo que planea Matsumoto, eso se verá más adelante, pero ya lo tengo en mi mente muajajajajaj ;) Feliz Año y Disfruta del capítulo.**

**Koral Kurosaki: Muchas Gracias por el Review.! Si, en el anterior capítulo no salieron ni Ichigo ni Renji. En este solo aparece un galán. No te preocupes que en el que sigue aparece el otro ;) Lo que quiere saber Matsumoto o mejor dicho lo que quiere mostrarle a Rukia lo sabrás capítulos más adelante. Disfruta del Capítulo, saludos.**

**Yoi moka: Gracias por el review Disfruta del capítulo!**

**Koumo: Aquí esta la continuación. Al final si he seguido tus recomendaciones. Espero que este capítulo te guste (aunque no creo, es casi todo de Renji…NAH mentira ¬¬). Léelo igual que es importante. Gracias por el review, espero que puedas venir mañana a casa ;) Disfrútalo, besos!**

**Ahí están mis review.**

**Como ya deben saber: los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen…blah…blah…blah…Tite-Sama…blah….blah…blah…solo la historia es mia (aunque quisiera los derechos sobre Renji, Ichimaru y Ulquiorra (si fuera así, los últimos dos no hubieran muerto T-T))**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Mi Mejor Amigo o El Sustituto? <strong>

**Capítulo 7**

Al día siguiente de la reunión de las shinigamis, ambas se levantaron al alba para llevar a cabo sus planes. Era sábado, así que tenían tiempo de sobra para organizarse y empezar.

Las dos ya tenían sus movimientos memorizados, pero Rukia no sabía que Matsumoto iba a averiguar otras cosas de los muchachos que la ojivioleta no tenía ni idea. Eso sí, lo llevaría a cabo ella sola para luego revelárselo a la morena.

Rukia había sugerido empezar a seguir a Renji, ya que él se levantaba todas las mañanas, sin excepciones, al alba para entrenar. Además, Ichigo dormía hasta tarde los fines de semana. La hora en la que se levantaban los jóvenes también estaba siendo vigilada por las mujeres shinigamis. Luego, esa información seria analizada por ambas y elegir al mejor para Rukia. Ella deseaba que ese momento decisivo no llegara nunca. No se imaginaba eligiendo a uno de los dos, pero no se podía engañar, tenía que ser uno, no podía ser tan egoísta para querer a los dos.

Matsumoto le había sugerido encontrarse a orillas del río de la ciudad y que no se olvidara de su libreta y un lápiz, iban a anotar cada detalle del pelirrojo.

Llegaron al baldío donde estaba la tienda de Urahara y rápidamente escondieron su riatsu para no ser descubiertas. Habían decidido ocuparse, ese fin de semana, en Renji. Lo decidieron así porque el tendero junto a sus empleados se iban en busca de "mercancía" nueva.

Las dos se acercaron a la puerta de la tienda y la abrieron con cuidado. Rukia estaba adelante y revisó que no hubiera nadie y con una seña de mano le indicó a Matsumoto para que entraran. En eso sintió que algo se arrastraba por sus pies. Asustada, bajó su mirada para encontrarse lo que supuso.

Matsumoto se arrastraba por el suelo de la tienda. Cuando llegó a un estante enorme se detuvo y miró para todos lados. Cuando vio que todo estaba tranquilo rodó por el suelo para detenerse en otro estante. Miró a Rukia rápidamente.

-Está despejado-le dijo con una mirada seria.

-Matsumoto…-Rukia se golpeó la cabeza, tratando de borrar lo que acababa de ver. ¿Qué le ocurría su amiga? Ni que fuera Misión Imposible-Renji está en el sótano entrenando, no está por aquí.

-Bueno, perdóname Rukia-dijo sarcásticamente mientras se levantaba del suelo y se limpiaba-pero quería ponerle más acción a esto.

-Esta bien que lo hagas, pero no es necesario tirarte por el suelo-se acercó a su amiga y continuó caminando hasta la entrada del sótano-Ahora, vamos.

-Yo solo quería un poco de diversión-dijo Matsumoto para no ser oída por la morena.

***D*D*D*D***

Renji solamente estaba entrenando, no hacía nada más. Rukia y Matsumoto ya estaban cansadas de estar mirándolo. La rubia había llevado algo de fruta y la comieron mientras el pelirrojo seguía con su bankai activado.

-Esto se me hizo aburridísimo-suspiró la voluptuosa mujer mientras se tiraba al suelo y respiraba sonoramente.

-Puedes callarte de una buena vez-le dijo Rukia que le tiró una toalla en la cara-vos me metiste en esto así que vas a estar conmigo hasta el final.

-Sí, sí Rukia, lo que vos digas-dijo Matsumoto moviendo su mano para todos lados.

Siguieron discutiendo por una hora y Rukia ya estaba harta que el endemoniado de Renji siguiera entrenando. ¿Acaso esa bestia no se cansaba? Pero todo terminó cuando Rukia ya comenzaba a pensar que Renji no era más que un robot de entrenamiento.

El pelirrojo desactivó a su zampakutoh y, mientras esta volvía a su forma sellada, soltó un largo y sonoro suspiro mostrando que realmente estaba cansado. Luego, cuando Zabimaru volvió a la normalidad, comenzó a limpiarla del polvo que tenía con su mano desnuda.

Renji sonrió satisfecho con su entrenamiento matutino. Dejó a Zabimaru apoyada en una roca y comenzó a estirar para que sus músculos no se tensaran. Después de hacer su sesión de estiramiento, agarró una toalla pequeña y comenzó a secarse el sudor del cuello.

-Al fin algo entretenido-Rukia volteó a ver a su compañera y la vio que tenía una cámara.

-¡Que pervertida que eres! ¿Y que es esa cámara?

-Aunque no lo sepas, en la sociedad de almas hay mujeres que pagarían una fortuna por tener estas fotos y yo ando necesitando dinero-dijo Matsumoto que comenzaba a tomar fotos a lo loco-Y además a la revista de Shuhei no le vendría mal algunas fotos de Renji entrenando, la comprarían más personas-volteó a ver a Rukia y le guiñó un ojo.

-Ca-ca-Cállate-le dijo una muy sonrojada Rukia al pensar la clase de pervertidas que comprarían esa revista con imágenes de Renji semidesnudo. Rukia palideció… ¿Renji semidesnudo?

Rápidamente la ojivioleta volteó a ver a su amigo de la infancia y casi la sale sangre de la nariz. Todo ocurría en cámara lenta. Ahí estaba Renji, sin la parte superior del kimono de shinigamis, todo sudado, mientras tomaba "sensualmente" agua de una botella. Sus tatuajes se veían claramente y la morena observó el torso del pelirrojo, notó lo tonificado que estaba.

Rukia salió de sus pensamientos de un golpe.

-Después me dices a mi pervertida-la ojivioleta volteó a ver a su agresora-Sécate la baba, pronto esto se convertirá en un océano-la rubia le devolvió la toalla que le había tirado en un principio Rukia, golpeándole fuertemente en la cara. Matsumoto estaba tapándose la boca para no ser descubiertas por las carcajadas que amenazaban con salir.

De golpe Rukia entendió todo. Ella estuvo observando, de una forma no correspondiente, a Renji. Los colores se le vinieron a la cara y sus ojos prácticamente se le salían de sus orbitas. Si su hermano se enterara que estuvo observando a un teniente, no, mejor dicho al teniente del sexto escuadrón, teniente de Byakuya, de una manera "inadecuada", no solo la echaría del clan. Su hermano sería capaz de usar a Senbonsakura para arrancarle los ojos y cortarlos en pedacitos para alimentar a las mascotas del clan.

Rukia tragó fuertemente asustada por su vida, asustada por haber visto de esa forma a Renji, asustada de haberse convertido en una pervertida como Matsumoto. Ya comenzaba a sudar frío de lo preocupada que estaba por haber visto de esa manera a su mejor amigo de la infancia. Ella admitió que le gustaba el pelirrojo, pero nunca pensó tener una mente tan pervertida como para observarlo de esa manera.

-Rukia, era una broma-dijo al fin Matsumoto después de reír por varios minutos. Al ver que su amiga seguía con la mirada perdida en la nada, volvió a insistir-¡¿Pervertida, me oyes?

-Te escuche la primera vez-dijo Rukia tirándole una de sus miradas asesinas-No soy una pervertida, ¿Entendiste?

-Eso no decían tus ojos, que prácticamente se tragaron a Renji con la mirada-la ojivioleta no dijo nada, pero Rangiku entendió que sería mejor callar antes que la shinigami la mate.-Oye, mira Rukia, Renji se va-señaló al pelirrojo.

-Sí…-Rukia miró extrañada-No se lleva sus cosas.

-De seguro va a algún lado-Matsumoto se cruzó de brazos y puso cara pensativa. Después de minutos en silencio, pegó un gritito muy agudo y abrió sus ojos de par a par-Mientras Renji no está, me voy al baño. Tú quédate aquí.

-¿Cómo? Yo también quiero…-Matsumoto la interrumpió.

-Yo hable primero, así que quédate aquí quietecita a esperar a tu "pretendiente"-Matsumoto le guiño un ojo, Rukia le tiró lo primero que tenía a mano, o sea, una roca pero la rubia fue más rápida y la esquivó.

Cuando la teniente del décimo escuadrón se hubo retirado, Rukia se apoyó sobre la gran roca que hasta el momento las ocultaba del pelirrojo. Entrecerró los ojos y se puso a pensar.

"Como yo, Kuchiki Rukia, pudo haber visto de esa forma a un idiota de tatuajes. Admito que últimamente estoy un poco atraída a su persona y no de la forma de amigos o hermanos. Siento cosas por él, cosas que nunca entendí y nunca se si llegaré a entender. Pero hay otra cuestión en la que pienso. Esa cuestión es el idiota de Ichigo.

Por el también siento las mismas cosas que con Renji, pero de diferente manera. Renji ha sido mi mejor amigo toda la vida. Crecimos juntos, nos hicimos fuertes juntos, entramos a la academia de Shinigamis juntos. Vivimos felices juntos hasta que fuimos separados cuando me adoptaron en la familia Kuchiki.

Después de tanto tiempo juntos es inevitable no sentir nada hacía el bestia de Renji, pero con Ichigo es diferente.

¡Ya no se que pensar! ¡Mi cabeza está por reventar!"

Rukia tomó sus cabellos con sus dos manos y comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra la roca. Hubiera seguido así, tratando de olvidarse de "sus" idiotas, pero oyó un ruido. Renji había vuelto al campo de entrenamiento.

Los pasos se acercaban y ella estaba totalmente horrorizada. Sería descubierta.

Tapó con sus manos su boca para que no hiciera ruido inconcientemente. Con cuidado de no hacer el más mínimo ruido levantó su cabeza y lo que menos deseaba estaba frente a sus ojos. Renji estaba en la roca donde ella se encontraba. Por suerte miraba para el otro lado mientras bebía su agua. Estaba todo sudado y otra vez la cabeza de Rukia comenzó a imaginar cosas.

¿Renji tendría la piel cálida como la veía en ese momento? ¿Estaría aún más calida que cuando el la protegía rodeándola con sus enormes brazos? ¿Sería suave su piel? ¿Sus labios sabrían dulces o amargos? Cuanto deseaba comprobarlo. Sin pensarlo estiró su mano para poder así tocar la espalda desnuda de Renji. Estaba a centímetros de tocarlo, a centímetros de ser descubierta. Un ruido sordo la asustó sacándola, nuevamente, de sus pensamientos.

Rukia comenzó a temblar, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo ¿Realmente iba a tocar a Renji? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ese ruido no la hubiera despertado de su ensoñación? Alejó cuidadosamente su mano, con la otra la tomó y la oprimió en su pecho.

El pelirrojo, que también había oído el ruido se levantó rápidamente y siguiendo sus instintos, tomó su zampakutoh y corrió hacia la tienda.

Rukia seguía en estado de shock, que no se dio cuenta cuando Matsumoto comenzó a tomar todas sus cosas metiéndolas en un bolso.

-¡Rukia despierta!-le dijo la rubia tomándola de los hombros, comenzando a zarandearla-tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que Abarai vuelva.

-¿Cómo?-dijo Rukia volviendo en sí.

-¡Rukia!-dijo la mujer desesperada-levántate y usa shumpo para salir de aquí.

-¡Sí!

Ambas usaron su shumpo para salir del lugar. Corrieron lo mas que pudieron hasta llegar a su "lugar" de reuniones. Matsumoto apenas tocó el techo del edificio se tiró sobre este respirando profundamente. Esa última corrida de escape liberó mucha de su adrenalina. En cambio, Rukia cuando llegó se encorvó y se apoyó en sus rodillas para recuperar el aire que le faltaba. No le faltaba por haber corrido, ella tenía un buen físico, si no que le faltaba aire por lo que estaba por hacer minutos atrás.

-No sé que te pasa hoy, Rukia-dijo Matsumoto sentándose-pero estás comportándote de una manera extraña. ¿Será por Renji?-volvió con su tono provocativo.

-Se que ando extraña. Hasta yo misma me he comenzado a preocupar-pensó un poco más en las ultimas palabras de su amiga-No se si será por Renji-aunque dijo eso, ella sabía muy bien que se debía a él-pero gracias a lo de hoy, no fui, en nada, yo misma.

-Eso ya me di cuenta-la rubia frunció sus cejas y puso en blanco sus ojos.

Las chicas estuvieron un rato sentadas sin dirigirse una palabra. Lo único que hacían era, que Matsumoto acomodaba las cosas de su "misión" en su bolso y Rukia miraba el cielo.

De pronto Matsumoto se puso tensa.

-No otra vez, suficientes problemas tuve hoy con Rukia-dijo Matsumoto haciendo que rezaba mirando al cielo. Rukia se extrañó ante ese raro suceso.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó la ojivioleta.

-No sientes el riatsu. Igual ya no importa, él ya está aquí.

-¿Qu…?-unas enormes manos taparon los ojos de Rukia.

-¡Ruuuuukiaaaaa!-dijo esa voz como de una bestia. Al no tener respuesta de su amiga, le destapó los ojos-¿Rukia? Soy Renji, ¿no te diste cuenta?-el pelirrojo caminó hasta estar frente a la morena-¿Rukia? ¿Estás bien?

-No te preocupes Abarai, esta excelente-Matsumoto estaba que se aguantaba las ganas de reírse. La cara de su amiga era muy divertida-oh… ¿Renji que necesitas?

-Yo solo venía a decirles que Ichigo nos invitó a los tres a su casa a ver una película-dijo Renji sin voltear a ver a Matsumoto, seguía viendo la cara paralizada de Rukia-¿Vienen?

-¿A que se debe tan agradable honor?

-Muy bien no lo sé, pero dijo algo de que su familia no estaba en casa-Matsumoto sonrió un poco ante tan sorprendente noticia-y como el muy idiota esta muy aburrido, nos invitó. ¿Vienen?-Renji se paró derecho y por fin se giró a ver a Rangiku.

-Lo siento, yo no puedo, tengo que hacer cosas con Orihime-la rubia puso cara triste mientras decía eso, pero en realidad no tenía que hacer nada con la pelinaranja-Pero de seguro Rukia si puede. ¿No, Rukia-chan?

-¿Rukia vienes?-el pelirrojo se agachó a la altura de su amiga. Esta solamente pudo asentir-Excelente, nos vemos en la noche. Tengo que seguir cuidando de la tienda de Urahara.

-Suerte-se despidió Matsumoto con una sonrisa divertida. Cuando Renji se hubo ido, miró a Rukia y se dijo para ella misma, ya que la ojivioleta seguía perdida en sus pensamientos-Pobre Rukia, por estar perdida en su mundo, no se dio cuenta que acaba de quedar con Ichigo y Renji en ver una película en la casa del fresa. Solo los tres, esta noche.

**Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Yo realmente ame este capitulo. **

**Me disculpo por los fanáticos del Ichiruki, pero no se preocupen, pronto habrá unos momentos así para Ichigo. **

**Debo aclarar que he decidido comenzar a partir de este capítulo con lo que Rukia ve en cada uno, y también, por lo que siente. Empecé con Renji porque lo creí conveniente, no por esto afectará la decisión que he tomado para el final de la historia (hable demasiado). **

**No se emocionen demasiado con lo de la película, ya que en el próximo capítulo se hablará de Ichigo, bueno, más bien, seguirán a Ichigo lo que resta del día. Luego, en el capítulo nueve hablaré de la película.**

**Se acerca la parte que tanto deseaba escribir (que lo tengo en partecitas) que es…(les daré un spoiler) que sería de Rukia frente a su decisión y como lo tomaría ambos. Cabe mencionar que voy a agregar una parte yaoi. LISTO HABLE MUCHO! XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo porque yo sí. El siguiente también lo amé. No se muy bien cuando lo subiré, pero será pronto se los aseguro.**

**Ahora me harían felices con alguna sugerencia, reclamo, denuncia, queja, pedidos de matrimonio, mensaje de muerte, lo que sea. Lo único que tienen que apretar es Review, un pequeño enlace debajo de este capítulo **

**Feliz Reyes! (Hoy se festeja la venida de los Reyes Magos en mi país, por eso lo he puesto)**

**Sayonara, Dokusho**


End file.
